To Start A Revolution: The Adventures of Miyuki
by Lily Bookmarks
Summary: Bonjoir and Guten Tag! This is part 1 in a three part saga entailing the adventures of three less than ordinary teens, Miyuki Striker, Auburn Rose, and Tesla Coil, and how they'll eventually meet up in Providence. Three will enter, but only two will leave


TO START A REVOLUTION:

THE ADVENTURES OF MIYUKI STRIKER

BY

LILY BOOKMARKS

BOOK 1

A NEW LIFE

NOTE: The following story is absolutely true, and may contain some images not suited for younger viewers. Viewer discretion is advised.

CHAPTER 1

So there I was, up to bat. This was for the blockwide softball championship. The score was tied, 5-5. Storm clouds thundered overhead. my flat blond hair blew wildly in the wind. I grit my teeth. I was going to hit this ball, or my name wasn't Miyuki Striker.

The pitch, a fastball, rolled in. I swung wildly. Almost immediately, I was struck with a painful energy that filled my whole body. I was knocked to the ground. The smell of burning flesh filled the air. I had been struck by lightning! It's a wonder I'm still alive to tell this tale. I heard screams of terror. At the same time, the pain was gone. Instead, a tingling replaced it, like when your leg falls asleep, but all over my body. I finally got to my feet. The few people remaining in the stands fled the scene. " I guess I'll be walking home alone." I muttered.

Home was a long way from the ballpark. All the way across town. On the way home it started to rain, and the streets seemed deserted. No one got within 50 feet of me. It was strange. I had no idea what was going on, until I aproached the shopping district.

The shopping district was filled with shiny stores with panoramic windows that you would see on 5th avenue in new york city. I passed the TV shop, and something caught my eye. It was my own reflection, and yet it wasn't me.

I had become a monster.

I just stood there, in shock. I looked myself over. I had the build of a lion, a barb- shaped tail, and three crystaline, ragged, aqua spikes in the middle of my back. My long, blond hair had been severed and singed to a black bob. I wasn't colored like a lion, either. I was blood red on most of my body, with jet black stripes. My lower half was also jet black, as well as my hands, as if I was wearing gloves. My face was a sickly green. My eyes had changed from a boggy green to a deep violet.

" No, No! It can't be!" I muttered feverishley. I had heard about these kinds of things, where ordinary people suddenly transform into hideous beasts. Some can be cured, but others can't. I had never belived the sources, not until now. I had heard of, however, one boy who could cure the creatures. But he lived across the continent, near the grand canyon. I had seen him myself when I was twelve.

(flashback)

One of these monsters ravaged the coastline near the fishing district. Being born into a christian family, I was told it was a demon sent by satan. I didn't believe the religious nuts who were my parents, even though they were just trying to calm me down. I don't remember much after that, just a picture of a boy, about my age, knocking the beast out of the way. Then there was a bright flash of blue light, and the beast was gone. In its place, an old fisherman stood. The boy was then taken away.

(end flashback)

I don't remember so much as what the boy looked like, but I remember the goggles. The orange goggles around his neck. That boy was my only chance.

CHAPTER 2

It was four years since that incident. I kept that in mind as I headed to the airport. The airport wasn't big, but it wasn't small either. It was big enough to have a few jets, but it was mostly biplane employed.

As I entered the building, crowds parted. I would have to get used to it, at least until I got cured, if I ever did. I felt like a foreigner, even though I've grown up in this town my whole life. I aproached the teller's desk, and asked, " excuse me, when is the next flight to the grand canyon?"

She looked down, rubbed her eyes, and replied, " sorry, our flights don't go to the grand canyon, just around the state. If you want to go to the grand canyon, hitch a ride on the freak train."

I was just about to yell at her, but then I realized that she wasn't trying to insult me. The next town over had a train depot, and a problem with these beasts. Usually the people were able to capture the beasts, pack them in cages and ship them out west by train. All I would have to do is present myself to the locals in the next town, and they would ship me off to the grand canyon. It was as easy as that.

" Thanks!" I yelled, as I raced out the door. It was decided. I would ride the freak train all the way to my cure.

CHAPTER 3

The next town was a few hours away by foot. Along the way, I pondered my exsistence. It proved futile, but time consuming. I was there before I knew it.

The town was bigger than my town, but not by much. As I walked into the town, I saw people close their curtains. Hopefully, they were calling their animal control. In the meantime, I just strolled around town, trying to look menacing.

About five minutes later, I was surrounded by some men in red jumpsuits. They wielded cattle prods. "Alright. You caught me. Take me to the freak train." I said. They looked at me, confused. " You actually want to go to Providence?" one of the men asked me. " Well, that depends. Is Providence the place where I can get cured?" I replied. Another one said, " Sure, let's go with that." I stated, " Then yes. I do."

From then on, I was escorted down winding paths, steep inclines, and other assorted obstacles to get to the freak train, or as the men called it, the Evo train. I had no clue what an Evo was, but I was about to find out. I was boxed up in a cage, and loaded into a car. Inside, there were an assortment of other monsters. For the first time since becoming a beast, I was scared. There was one in particular that scared me greatly. It looked much like a moth, but was about the size of a child. It had two frog legs, and was bipedal. But that's not what scared me. What scared me, is the fact that it knew my name. For the majority of the ride, it chanted my name, trying to get my attention. "_Miyuki, Miyuki.."_ it chanted in a raspy voice. A couple of times, it flicked its' tongue in and out of my cage, and that really scared me. It didn't let up until the end of the ride, when I snapped, " WHAT? What do you want?" It never got a chance to answer, because just then, the car door opened. The sun blinded me, but I got my bearings. It looked like the grand canyon, but on the inside, it didn't feel like it.

Our cages were rolled into a building by men in white jumpsuits and black visors. Inside the building, it was cold, but comfortable. Suddenly, I was pulled off the course of the rest of my group and wheeled into a dark room. I heard my cage open. I leapt out, and another door Opened. A bright light enveloped me. When it cleared, I found myself in a grassy habitat. I stepped into it, and was fully aware this was a simulation. There was no way something like this could occur naturally. There were fruit trees everywhere, laden with my favorite fruits. The air was humid, just like back home. but the biggest clue to the false paradise, was that there was a big hole in the projection. A window. Looking out, was a woman In a white lab coat. Her brown hair was up in a bun, and she wore red lipstick. She stared at me, and I stared right back. For a few moments, our eyes locked, and it seemed that nothing could break our stare. The woman walked away, and pressed a button. I heard rustling. Out of the bushes came a beast, no wait, it was the mothman! This time, it wasn't chanting my name, it was snarling angrilly. I knew I was in for the fight of my life.

CHAPTER 4

The mothman was the first to make a move. It lunged at me, wings outstretched. I reflected, dodged, whatever I could do to avoid it. It was fast, really fast. After a few minutes of this, I was knocked against a wall by the thing. I tried to get it off of me, but when I tried to push it off, pink, angular lines appeared on its chest, and spread all over its body. There was a bright flash of pink light, and the mothman was gone. Instead, an old friend of mine, Xematoia, nicknamed Zim by my other friends, was in its place. I was so drained that I fell to the ground. I saw two of everything, spinning. I couldn't make anything out clearly. I saw a white figure come into my field of vision and consult Xematoia. That was the last thing I saw before I blacked out.

When I woke up, I was in a machine. It looked like an MRI. Suddenly, I jolted forward. I tried to sit up, but I was bolted to the platform. I started freaking out. When the platform came to a stop, I found myself in an unfamiliar room. It looked like a lobby or something. The same person who was watching me in the grassy room was now by my side, scribbling something down on a clipboard. In the background, there were some other figures, maybe assorted staff, since most were dressed in white jumpsuits and black visors. But a few of them stood out from the others. A man in a green suit who wore black sunglasses, as if he had something to hide. Another, and call me crazy, looked like a monkey. But one figure was really interesting, he wasn't like the others.

He seemed to be my age, 16. Under an orange jacket, he wore a shirt that was half blue, half white. His hair was short and black, with short spikes. He was quite dashing. But most importantly, I spotted a pair of orange goggles around his neck. This was the guy I was looking for!

I struggled, but couldn't break free. " Don't bother struggling. Those bonds are unbreakable." the woman said nonchalantly. " But, you don't understand! I must be cured!" I replied frantically. I pointed over to the boy. " Don't worry. You'll get your turn with Rex. You just have to wait." she said.

So the boy's name is Rex.

CHAPTER 5

I was lost in a dream. I couldn't think about anything else. I was so deep in thought, I didn't even realize I was being put into a cage and wheeled into a dark room. Inside the room, were more creatures, of all shapes and sizes. Suddenly, I heard a voice. This one was more like a monster. I looked over to the next cage. There was a monster inside that looked like a huge white rabbit, but had been mutated beyond recgognition. It called my name, " You! The one with claws!" it said. To avoid my dilema with Xematoia, I responded, "What?"

"I told you she would come!" the white rabbit said excitedly to the rest of the monsters. " I told you I wasn't crazy! The girl with the aqua spikes would come, and she would be our savior!" It turned to ask something, but was cut off by creaking metal. Unearthly creaking metal. Alarms blared. Out of nowhere, something, I don't know what, but it was big and white, crashed through the wall. Shrapnels of metal sliced through the locks of various cages, including mine. The lock fell to the floor, and the door creaked open. I bounded out of my cage, spitting out mild profanity. Whatever idiot decided to crash a big spaceship into a building was going to pay dearly. I unsheathed my claws, and sliced through metal. I was inside in two seconds. Time to find the madman who decided to redo 9/11.

I wandered the corridors, always alert, always listening. I came across a few monsters here and there, but disposed of them quickly. You wouldn't believe the things i've seen. I kept getting this creeped out feeling, as if someone was watching me, but I couldn't see them. Once, I looked back, and I saw an interdimensional portal open. Out came a girl with four arms, two big and two small. She stuck something onto the wall, and retreated back into the portal. I backtracked, and discovered a bomb. It was disarmed in two seconds. I had always had a knack for disabling things, and bombs were no exception. Just then, I heard a crash down the hall. I rushed down to the end of the hall, and was devestated by what I saw.

Rex was up against some old dude with a brass glove. From the looks of what had gone down, the odds were against Rex. Suddenly, I was grabbed by the scruff of the neck and hoisted into the air. I struggled, but whatever had me in its grip was strong. It turned me around, and I found myself face to face with a robot wolf. Fear rushed into me, but so did rage. "Another humanoid evo! Van Clyse will be pleased." it said in metal tones. I didn't know who this Van Clyse was, but I was not about to become his pet. "STEP OFF!" I yelled, and kicked the metal wolf in the chest with all my might. It released me, and stumbled backward. Energy surged through me. I felt that tingling again, but this time, just along my back. Metal wings grew from my back. My tail grew longer and sharper. My claws unsheathed by themselves. An old pimple I had on the tip of my nose mutated into a horn. My vision grew sharper. I felt like I could take on the world. I took that energy and focused it on one thing:

The man with the brass glove.

CHAPTER 6

I flapped my wings and ascended to the sky. The man had Rex pinned against a wall. I couldn't make out what he was saying, but his accent was british. I hated british people, especially gaming comentators. They all swore, spoke of gross things, or both. It was time to end this.

I swooped down, and kicked the man in the head. The impact knocked him a good distance across the room. I opened my mouth to roar at him, but instead, a column of purple energy erupted from the back of my throat, like a flamethrower. He managed to not get toasted and avoid my attack. He made a dash for the exit, but I welded the door shut. I was not about to let this brute escape. Not without a fight. I unfolded my wings, and two razor sharp disks shot out from under them. One lodged itself into the wall dangerously close to his head, the other grazed his left leg, leaving a deep cut in it. The man fell to the ground, clutching his leg. It was only then that I could get a closer look at him, and was surprised at what I saw.

The man was in his forties, to my estimate. He had long, black hair with white swaths in it. He had that crazed look in his eye. He wore a black cloak. To be honest, I was creeped out. Not because of his scary getup, or that crazed look in his eye. It was his glove. It had needle like tips. I had heard about these gloves. They sapped your energy, and transferred it to the user. Only avalible on the black market.

Weakly, he tried to use the glove on me. I backed away. Bad move. The metal wolf grabbed me again, this time by the whole neck. I struggled to breathe. The man got up. Apparently he was faking his wound. " So, Biowolf, you've found the other Curer. Good work, as her powers will be of great use to me." he muttered. The way I saw it, there was no way out. Unless...

With all my strength, I arched my back, and willed my energy into my spikes. Three aqua beams shot through the metal wolf. It collapsed, releasing me. I cut the man across the face with my tail. I didn't have time for deadly games. I turned around, and saw Rex, just standing there in awe. I tried to hide my face, but it was too late. I felt blood rushing to my cheeks. I was blushing, something I hadn't done in four years. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the man getting up. I turned my head, and shot him with an energy blast. It was only enough to knock him out for a few hours. Just then, something crashed through the door. I turned, and readied a fireball. It was only some workers with one of those wall destroyers. The fireball retracted. I took one last look at Rex, and rushed out the way I came, too shy and humiliated( by being caught blushing) to remain in the room otherwise. If I was going to blush, it would be in the privacy of my own cage.

CHAPTER 7

Back in the comfort of my own cage, I replayed the day's events. I was puzzled. That man, he had called me a Curer. What did that mean? My thoughts were interupted by the opening of a door. Just a cleanup crew. My mind slipped away again, only to be repeatedly interupted by inane questions from the giant rabbit. Despite what I had gone through, I answered them all with a calm atitude. It finally ran out of questions, and I was able to get to sleep.

I was awoken by the rattling of my cage door. I snapped awake, fully prepared to roast anyone that was trying to kidnap me. I was relieved to see Rex's face beyond the bars. Next to him was a blond kid in a green jacket. I smiled at him. Behind them, were four other kids. I don't know why, but the instant I laid eyes on them, I didn't like them. " Miyuki, we need your help. There's an Evo loose in the base. It can imitate voices." Rex said. I was shocked. He knew my name! I snapped back into reality. "Wait, how's this freak gonna help us?" said a voice from the back. I knew I didn't like them for a reason. Their leader was insensitive twoards people like me. But revenge could wait. " I'm in." I said.

We split up into groups. I took an aerial aproach to the situation, since I couldn't stand my team's incompetence. Something rustled in the trees. I chased after it. This thing was fast, maybe mothman fast. It led me into a building. The building was dark. I was very cautious. Suddenly, something jumped on my back and pushed down. My back buckled, and I fell to the ground. I raised my spikes, but it was too late. The creature was gone. I got up, and chased after it in the general direction it was heading. Then something occurred to me. If this thing was as fast as it seemed, there was no way I could catch it, much less harm it. There was only one way to catch something like this.

I had set the last snare when I heard a large crash, maybe an explosion. I rushed off in its direction. As I got closer, I heard rapid pinging. A machine gun. Now I was scared. When I got there, I discovered it was not one, but four. Those idiots were shooting at everything. The creature appeared in my line of sight. I lunged at it, but was only able to temporarily disarm it. It threw me into a wall, knocking me out. When I woke up, Rex had his hand outstretched to the beast, who had calmed down. I shook the plaster off my head, and got up. " Well, it looks like we have a new ally." I muttered to myself.

The following day, I helped see the boys off. I don't know who, but one of them said something about freaks. My eye twitched. In a desperate attempt to get some revenge, I tried to use my mind to open a nearby sewage flap. To my utter surprise, it worked. Unfortunately, I may have used it involuntarily, because after everyone had a good laugh, Rex and the blond kid also plumetted down into the sewer system.

Although I was laughing now, all that would soon change.

CHAPTER 8

One day, I woke up in my cage, as usual, and knew it was going to be a bad day. I didn't know why, but I just felt it. It was weird, because the day started out fine. The woman in the lab coat came in, and said that my group was scheduled to be cured today. But the knot of bad news remained.

I was the last one in the line. One by one, flashes of blue light illuminated the room. It was fascinating. In came monsters, out came ordinary people. The annoying white rabbit ended up being a little girl with white hair. Finally, it was my turn. "Are you ready?" Rex asked. I replied, "I'm ready, but, before I change, I just want to say, i've had fun." He smiled at me. I knew I was blushing, but I didn't try to hide it this time.

Without further hesitation, he rested his hands on my shoulders. Blue angular lines spread on contact. There was a flash of blue light. Suddenly, the smile vanished from his face. I didn't need to inquire. I read his eyes like a book. The process didn't work. He tried again, and again, but the same thing happened. I closed my eyes in dismay. I knew what this meant.

I was incurable.

END OF BOOK 1


End file.
